


La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°2 : Un repas de famille

by Isa_Faradien



Series: La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anidala, Crack, F/M, Snippet, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un dimanche midi tout à fait normal pour notre petite famille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La version de l'histoire où les Skywalker ne mettent pas le bazar - Snippet n°2 : Un repas de famille

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai à peine eu le temps d'écrire ce snippet dans les délais que je m'étais imposés, en fait les vacances c'est encore plus chargé que la période scolaire xD

Les cinq Skywalker étaient rassemblés autour de la table, en compagnie d'autres invités – très proches de la famille : Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, et Sheev Palpatine. C'était un dimanche midi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, et ils partageaient tous les huit un repas de famille, comme à leur habitude.

Et comme d'habitude, les trois enfants étaient intenables. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau, ça.

Leia était la plus calme du groupe. Elle avait décidé de se comporter comme une petite princesse, et s'était installée juste à côté de Palpatine, dont elle était la chouchoute. Elle lui faisait la conversation de la même manière qu'une adulte, mais avec des mots enfantins – elle n'avait que neuf ans.

Luke mangeait absolument n'importe comment, au grand dam de Padmé, qui s'attendaient à ce que ses enfants aient de bonnes manières à table, même dans la sphère familiale.

Quant à Jinn... eh bien... il passait plus de temps à courir autour de la table, pour faire voler son vaisseau-jouet, qu'assis sur sa chaise à véritablement manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

Anakin tirait sa mine découragée habituelle, et Obi-Wan le gratifiait de regards encourageants à chaque fois qu'il tentait de raisonner sa progéniture – sans grand succès, puisque les enfants n'écoutaient personne.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, Sheev Palpatine fait bien « partie » de la famille Skywalker... on va dire qu'il n'a pas encore dévoilé sa véritable identité, et que pendant ce temps-là, il continue de manipuler tout le monde... et apparemment un peu plus Leia.


End file.
